1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to methods for detecting an analyte. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a kit for detecting an analyte.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Detection of chemical and biological analytes may be required in various applications, for example, in pharmaceutical research, clinical diagnostics, food and beverage-quality monitoring, water purification, soil, water, and air-pollution monitoring, or in detection of chemical or biological warfare agents.
A chemical or biological analyte may be detected using molecules (probes) capable of specifically recognizing the analyte. Recognition may occur via highly specific interactions between two molecules, for example, an enzyme and a substrate, antibody and antigen, and the like. An occurrence or non-occurrence of the recognition reaction may be detected using suitable detection means as indication of the presence or absence of the analyte. In some applications, the analyte may be present in a very low concentration and the recognition event between the probe and the analyte may not be easily detected. Analyte amplification techniques may be employed to increase the concentration of the analyte, which may make it difficult to accurately quantify the analyte. In some analyte detection techniques, the recognition between the probe and the analyte may be partial or may not be completely specific resulting in false positives.
It may be desirable to have a method for detection of an analyte that differs from those methods that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a kit for detection of an analyte that has characteristics or properties that differ from those that are currently available.